Fille de lune
by Lili76
Summary: Lorsque Luna Lovegood rencontre le grand méchant loup, rien ne se passe comme prévu.


Luna Lovegood était connue à Poudlard pour être originale. Excentrique. Loufoque.

Son père était connu dans le monde sorcier pour être fou.

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit en partant à la chasse aux Lovegood. Voldemort en avait eu assez des attaques contre sa personne dans la feuille de chou de Xenophilius, et avait chargé son plus féroce Mangemort de s'occuper du problème. Définitivement.

Ainsi, Fenrir Greyback avait eu l'immense privilège de se voir attribuer la mission spéciale de décimer les Lovegood.  
Le loup-garou n'avait rien contre un peu de chair fraîche, et était parti le cœur léger, certain que la mission spéciale n'était qu'une formalité.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme il le pensait.  
Il arriva près d'une rivière et il remarqua tout de suite la jeune fille blonde qui nageait dans l'eau froide.  
Il l'observa un long moment, amusé, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la fille Lovegood. Celle qui avait un prénom prédestiné pour lui. Luna.

Il dut reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait une beauté éthérée, différente des femmes qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant.

Il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

Au lieu de se mettre à hurler et de chercher à fuir comme tous le faisaient habituellement, elle s'approcha en deux brasses puissantes de la rive et se mit debout.

Elle portait une robe blanche qui était plaquée contre son corps par l'eau.  
Lui, l'immonde bête qui tuait sans sourciller, rougit devant l'apparition.

La robe était transparente et laissait deviner le corps parfait de la jeune fille. Ses tétons pointaient à cause du froid, et une légère chair de poule couvrait ses cuisses et ses bras.  
Luna attendait calmement, en le fixant, la tête légèrement penchée.

Fenrir fut autant déstabilisé par la quasi-nudité de la jeune fille que par son calme. Et il sursauta violemment quand elle le salua gentiment.

Lui, Fenrir Greyback, le Grand Méchant Loup du monde sorcier, sursautait devant une frêle jeune fille à peine vêtue...  
L'information aurait été à mourir de rire.

Le loup en lui gronda, et Fenrir s'approcha d'elle, la détaillant sans aucune pudeur.  
Face à lui, Luna le laissait approcher, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gênée par sa tenue.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, elle lui sourit et tendit doucement sa main.  
Perplexe, Fenrir la prit et l'aida à sortir de l'eau.

Il nota qu'elle était gracieuse. Sa fille de lune lui évoquait une fée. Une jolie fée inconsciente du danger, alors qu'elle se laissait approcher et toucher par un loup-garou.

Parce que la situation lui posait problème, Fenrir se rapprocha davantage et lui tourna autour en la détaillant explicitement.  
Mais la encore la frêle sorcière ne broncha pas, le laissant faire, comme s'il était normal de se comporter ainsi.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Fenrir n'avait jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit. Il était un sorcier puissant, il était un loup garou. Il mordait les enfants pour se constituer une meute, il tuait des sorcier ou des moldus par plaisir.

Même Voldemort ne l'effrayait pas. Le mage Noir voulait la mainmise sur les loup-garou, mais ne pouvait les avoir qu'en se montrant conciliant avec leur alpha. Ainsi, Greyback avait un statut privilégié au sein des Mangemorts.

Il avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort parce qu'il en avait marre de voir les loup-garous maltraités. Il était devenu un monstre parce que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait de lui. Alors il avait oublié son humanité et avait commencé à changer. Il n'avait pas d'affinité pour le mal, mais il respectait Voldemort qui le traitait comme un égal.

Pourtant, face à cette toute jeune femme blonde et pâle comme la lune, il ressentit de la peur.  
Elle l'effrayait parce qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme tout le monde.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et elle ne le regardait pas comme un monstre.

Fenrir grogna, mais Luna se contenta d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur. Juste un sourire doux, amical. Réconfortant.

Elle tendit à nouveau la main vers lui et toucha du bout du doigt une blessure sur sa joue. Il s'était battu la veille et avait récolté quelques marques qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître.

\- Tu es blessé.

Les mots de la jeune fille le firent s'agiter mal à l'aise. Son loup en lui était nerveux aussi.  
Il grogna et elle eut un rire amusé.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Elle était encore plus idiote qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il grognait et elle imaginait qu'il avait peur d'elle ?

Il recommença à tourner autour d'elle, mais elle se contenta de sourire et d'attendre, frissonnant légèrement sous la brise fraîche.

Le loup en lui se déchaîna, et malgré lui, Fenrir dégrafa sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de la fille de lune.  
Elle le remercia, ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie.

Fenrir Greyback détestait être déstabilisé. Aussi, il attrapa Luna à bras le corps et transplana immédiatement pour rejoindre son manoir.  
Ils y seraient tranquille et il pourrait étudier d'un peu plus près cette curieuse jeune fille qui décidément ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Une fois chez lui, Fenrir lâcha la jeune fille. Celle-ci, confiante, fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Luna regarda autour d'elle, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les bibelots, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Puis elle lui fit face, le fixant de ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu es venu me tuer.

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une affirmation tranquille. Greyback se sentit mal à l'aise, et en position de faiblesse face à cette frêle gamine tout juste sortie de l'enfance.

Il grogna, agacé.  
Il ne parvenait même pas à l'effrayer, à lui dire que oui, il devait se débarrasser d'elle et de son père.

Elle reprit, de sa voix musicale, légèrement chantante.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Fenrir fit volte face, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il tourna la tête vers elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Puis avec un dernier grondement agacé, il sortit et enferma Luna.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir

Fenrir espérait que le père de Luna allait se tenir tranquille pour lui laisser un peu de temps. Le vieux fou était imprévisible, mais le monde sorcier savait à quel point il était attaché à sa fille depuis la mort de sa femme.

Sans s'inquiéter plus que ça, Fenrir quitta son domicile et transplana dans une forêt, son endroit de prédilection pour courir et laisser venir à lui son loup.  
Habituellement, laisser sortir la part sauvage de sa créature suffisait à l'aider à reprendre son calme. Mais cette fois-ci, courir dans la nature et laisser sa bestialité prendre le contrôle ne l'aida pas.  
A chaque foulée, il voyait le visage pâle de Luna. Il ne cessait de la revoir sortir de l'eau, impudique et indécente, une naïade merveilleuse au milieu de la grisaille de son existence.

Avec un cri de rage, il s'attaqua à un arbre, griffant et frappant le tronc, pour évacuer la frustration qui le tenaillait.  
Puis, sans se sentir le moins du monde calmé, il transplana pour rejoindre son manoir.

Il s'obligea à ne pas aller la voir.  
Il se précipita dans sa chambre, et se jeta sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante détendre ses muscles crispés.

Une heure plus tard, Fenrir soupirait de soulagement. Il avait fini par se calmer, par maîtriser sa colère et sa frustration.

Son loup s'était apaisé quand il avait décidé de ne pas faire de mal à Luna.  
Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pour le perturber autant.

Muni d'un plateau avec une assiette, il entra dans la pièce où attendait Luna.

L'ange blond, sa naïade, était blottie devant la cheminée, enroulée dans la cape qu'il lui avait donnée pour la réchauffer. Roulée en boule, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Le loup-garou gémit en la voyant, une brutale envie de la protéger l'avait envahi.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, perdu, à la contempler. Mais d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et qu'elle le regardait sans bouger.

Elle lui sourit, et se redressa avant de s'étirer attisant le désir de Fenrir. Puis elle se leva souplement pour s'approcher de lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et elle gloussa amusée.  
\- Je ne vais pas te croquer, mon petit loup...

Cette phrase, prononcée par n'importe qui d'autre, l'aurait rendu fou de rage. Dans la bouche de Luna, c'était différent.

Il tendit la main vers lui, et du bout de son doigt griffu, il effleura sa joue veloutée.  
Son geste provoqua un sourire et il l'attira contre lui.

Il sentit son loup s'agiter, mais une fois que la jeune fille fut blottie contre lui, il se sentait étrangement en paix.  
Elle était contre lui, elle sentait la nature, le grand air. Et Fenrir eut l'impression qu'elle avait sa place à cet endroit, collée contre son torse, protégée par le cercle de ses bras.

Loin d'essayer de se dégager, Luna se tortilla un instant pour poser ses mains douces sur le torse de Fenrir. Après sa douche, il était resté torse nu, n'enfilant à la hâte qu'un pantalon.  
L'homme loup émit un son entre le grognement et le gémissement et Luna gloussa doucement.  
\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du loup-garou.

Fenrir la repoussa doucement et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Le loup-garou fut agité et nerveux. Même lorsqu'il fut appelé par Voldemort, il ne parvint pas à se calmer et à se concentrer.  
C'est probablement pour cette raison que pendant un raid il se laissa surprendre par un Auror et qu'il fut blessé.

Agacé, Voldemort le renvoya d'un geste chez lui qu'il aille se soigner.

Épuisé, blessé, il transplana pour atterrir chez lui, inconscient.

Lorsque Fenrir reprit conscience, il se rendit compte, désorienté, qu'il avait été soigné. Et en tournant la tête, il tomba sur un ange blond qui était assise à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague.

Il grogna en se redressant et Luna se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main ferme sur son torse.  
\- Tu es blessé.

Fenrir grogna à nouveau, et se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé.  
Il sentit une petit main fraîche passer sur son front, et malgré lui, il se mit à sourire.

Luna prit soin de lui la semaine suivante. Et Fenrir avait cessé de l'enfermer. Il la laissait aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait.  
La jeune fille n'avait demandé qu'une chose : envoyer une lettre pour rassurer son père et lui demander de se cacher pour être en sécurité.

A sa grande surprise, sa fille de lune n'avait pas cherché à partir. Elle était restée en sa compagnie, continuant de s'occuper de lui.

Au contact de la jeune fille étrange, Fenrir Greyback avait l'impression de retrouver son humanité. Il se montrait plus doux, moins agressif.  
Paradoxalement, le loup en lui réagissait toujours à Luna, comme s'il la reconnaissait.

Après une semaine à vivre exclusivement ensemble, Fenrir avait décidé qu'il ne tuerait pas la jeune fille. Sans pour autant se l'avouer clairement, il avait changé d'allégeance.  
Voldemort n'était plus la personne la plus importante pour lui. Désormais, c'était Luna, cette frêle blonde si différente.

De part sa nature solitaire, Greyback n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, et pas de proches. Il n'y avait que sa meute, et il les avait entraînés à savoir se défendre seuls.  
Voldemort n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur lui, aucune menace pour l'obliger à obéir.  
Parce qu'il était un loup garou et que Voldemort avait besoin de sa puissance, il n'était pas marqué.  
C'est ainsi que Fenrir Greyback entama une nouvelle vie en cessant tout contact avec le maître des ténèbres.

Parce qu'il était une créature haïe du monde sorcier, son manoir était soigneusement caché et incartable. Aussi, il pouvait se retirer et vivre tranquillement, à profiter de la compagnie de Luna, en toute sécurité.

Il fallut une semaine de plus à Luna pour dérider le loup garou qui ne s'exprimait que par grognements et grondements la plupart du temps.  
La jeune fille avait bien évidemment noté qu'il était plus doux avec elle depuis qu'elle avait pris soin de lui, mais elle continuait de rester à ses côtés, et à le cajoler.

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours eu un don pour communiquer avec les animaux. Qu'ils soient domestiques ou sauvages, elle avait toujours réussi à leur inspirer confiance.  
L'homme face à elle était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Il avait laissé la bête en lui prendre le pas sur l'homme.  
Elle avait reconnu le loup en lui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant volontairement.

Seuls les hommes pouvaient faire preuve de méchanceté, alors que les animaux réagissaient selon leurs sentiments.

Le soir de la pleine lune, Fenrir partit en recommandant à la jeune fille de rester à l'abri, enfermée chez lui.  
Elle lui avait souri, et avait acquiescé pour le rassurer.

Il était rentré le lendemain, mal en point.

Les nuits de pleine lune étaient toujours difficiles, mais encore plus lorsque des Mangemorts tendaient une embuscade pour se venger de sa défection...

Luna arriva aussitôt près de lui, inquiète et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à un sofa. Elle le força à s'allonger et commença à le soigner, sans un mot.  
Fenrir se laissa faire, et se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement confiance en elle. Sa fille de lune.

Il se laissa aller avec un léger sourire et s'endormit.

Lorsque Fenrir s'éveilla, il trouva sans surprise Luna à son chevet, plongée dans un livre.  
Il l'observa discrètement, amusé par son sérieux et sa concentration alors qu'elle était plongée dans un recueil d'histoires traitant d'animaux merveilleux.

Puis il leva la main vers elle, et repoussa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Le sourire qu'il reçut l'émerveilla.  
Elle l'acceptait entièrement, homme et loup. Monstre. Ancien tortionnaire à la solde de Voldemort.

Il se redressa avec une grimace, pressé de passer sous la douche pour se sentir mieux. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il croisa son regard dans le miroir et resta figé, muet d'étonnement.

Depuis des années, il avait laissé le loup prendre le contrôle sur l'homme. Il passait tellement de temps en bête que son corps s'était modifié pour en prendre les caractéristiques.  
Ces dernières années, il n'avait été qu'un semblant d'homme. Il était devenu un mélange entre ses deux formes, presque une nouvelle espèce hybride.  
Il n'avait jamais réussi à reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait avant d'être violemment rejeté par la communauté sorcière.

Mais dans le miroir, un homme lui renvoyait son regard choqué. Un homme normal, sans aucune trace de loup. Il avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan, avec quelques années de plus.

Il secoua la tête et passa sa main sur sa joue. Avant de lever la main en question à hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus ces griffes animales qui avaient tué tellement de monde. Ses mains aussi avaient retrouvé leur aspect initial.

Sous le choc, il alluma la douche et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Il apprécia son corps redevenu presque glabre, débarrassé des restes de pelage lupin qu'il avait arboré ces dernières années.  
Une fois débarrassé de la boue, de la sueur et du sang dus à sa nuit mouvementée, il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse avant de se laisser glisser au sol, sonné.

Comme si elle avait senti son désarroi, Luna entra peu de temps après et s'installa à côté de lui en silence.  
La voix cassée par l'émotion, Fenrir demanda :  
\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

La jeune fille gloussa, sincèrement amusée.  
\- Non.

Le loup-garou, fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- Mais... Alors qui... ?

Luna se blottit contre lui, et enlaça ses doigts graciles à ceux de l'homme.  
\- Tu as accepté ton loup.

Fenrir ne comprit pas et Luna lui expliqua doucement.  
\- Avant, tu étais en colère parce que tout le monde te voyait comme un monstre. Et tu es devenu le monstre qu'ils avaient créé. Mais... Apparemment tu as repris ta vie en main.

Il secoua la tête, agacé.  
\- Je n'ai rien repris en main. Je suis le même.

Luna gloussa à nouveau. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, juste amusé.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant cessé d'obéir à Tu-sais-qui...

Fenrir haussa les épaules.  
\- Divergence d'opinion.  
\- Et bien il faut croire que tu as pris des décisions en accord avec ton âme.

Fenrir grogna. Il voulait avoir l'air agacé mais il eut parfaitement conscience que son grognement était tout sauf impressionnant.

Il se releva et entraîna Luna à sa suite. Il hésita un instant puis soupira.  
\- Luna ? Ne sors pas d'ici, s'il te plait.

Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers lui, en souriant doucement.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Il grogna à nouveau, doucement, mais lui répondit sans hésiter.  
\- Tu es en danger, il veut ta mort je te rappelle.

Luna haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'était pas concernée par l'information.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Fenrir la retint par le poignet, montrant les dents.  
\- Je suis sérieux, reste en sécurité.

La jeune fille pencha la tête en observant l'homme penchée sur elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce important ?  
\- J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, je dois te protéger !

Le cri de Fenrir l'avait lui même surpris, alors que sa fille de lune souriait, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.  
Maintenant que son sentiment avait été prononcé, l'homme loup lâcha la jeune fille avait de fuir dans sa chambre.  
Il se sentait bien trop vulnérable.

Admettre qu'il avait besoin de la protéger était un aveu en soi. L'aveu que son loup l'avait reconnue et choisie.  
Il avait débarqué dans la vie de Luna Lovegood pour la tuer, l'avait attrapée et kidnappée.  
Il l'avait plus ou moins séquestrée, même s'il l'avait toujours parfaitement traitée.  
Et il venait de lui avouer qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa compagne.  
Pire encore. La compagne de son loup.

Fenrir n'avait jamais souhaité se lier. Il avait toujours provoqué le dégoût et la peur, et il s'était préparé à passer sa vie entière seul, à prendre par la force ce que personne ne voudrait lui donner.  
Et cette jolie blonde à l'air fragile, presque éthéré, arrivait dans sa vie et bouleversait tout.

L'homme comprit soudain ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, quand elle lui avait dit qu'il avait changé. Et il se traita d'idiot de n'avoir pas compris.

C'était pour elle qu'il avait changé, c'était elle qui l'avait ramené à l'état humain.  
C'était elle qui avait apaisé le loup en lui, et qui lui avait fait accepter sa bête.

Une fois encore, la fille de la Lune entra dans sa chambre sans y être invitée. Comme dans la salle de bain juste avant, elle s'installa à côté de lui en silence, souriante.

Il aurait pu la jeter dehors, et oublier.  
Il aurait pu l'ignorer ou la rejeter.  
C'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait, avant.  
Mais Luna l'avait réparé, elle avait soigné les blessures de son âme aussi efficacement que celles de son corps.

Avec un soupir résigné, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et Luna gloussa.  
Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, à califourchon pour se placer face à lui.

Fenrir se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement et Luna entoura son cou de ses bras avec un soupir ravi.  
Le loup-garou s'écarta un instant pour la regarder avec intensité.  
\- Fille de Lune et sorcière... Je n'avais aucune chance...


End file.
